chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 10th (FA)
昼飯を食った直後の授業は辛い。 Having a class immediately following lunch is tough. 血液が胃腸に取られてるのか、血糖値が上がっているのか。 Either my blood is collecting in my stomach, or my blood sugar levels are low. なんにしても、ひたすら眠くなるのだ。 In any event, I'm really tired. 教師すらあきらめ顔になる。 If only the teacher was a bit more understanding... ──だから、時間割のその位置に体育の授業があるのは、絶妙な配置だと思う。 This timing of when physical education is scheduled... what a terrible arrangement. 【司】「おらいくぞ、孝平っ」 Tsukasa: Here we go, Kouhei! 今日の授業はサッカーだ。 Today's class is soccer. 珍しく司が起きている。 This is rare for Tsukasa. そればかりか、活躍していた。 He's unusually enthusiastic. 【孝平】「よっしゃ、こいっ！」！」 Kouhei: Alright, bring it! キーパー用グローブをはめた手を、パンッとたき合わせる。 My hands are snug in the goalie's gloves, I bring them together in a blocking stance. すでに２ゴールを決められている。 He's already scored two goals. これ以上はやれない。 I can't allow anymore. 【クラスメイトＡ】「通すかっ」 Classmate A: You think you're getting past me? 【司】「ほいっと」 Tsukasa: Hoh... toh... チームメートが、あっさりかわされる。 He easily evades my teammate. 見るからに経験者の動きだ。 Just from watching, I can tell he's very good. 【司】「よっ」 Tsukasa: Yoh... 【司】「ほっ」 Tsukasa: Hoh... 続けざまに、二人、三人とかわし、司はあっという間に目の前。 Continuing forward and dodging past two... no, three people, he's in front of me in the blink of an eye. 【司】「いくぞっ！」！」 Tsukasa: Here it comes! 司の重心が下がった瞬間、 Tsukasa's center of gravity lowers. 右足が閃く。 His right foot is a blur. 【孝平】「っっ！」！」 Kouhei: !! 直感したコースに飛び込んだ。 I instinctively calculate the path of the ball, and jump in the way. ずざざーーーーっ *thud* 地面をしばらく滑った。 I slide along the ground for a moment. 【孝平】「いてえ…」…」 Kouhei: Owww.... 痛いがしかし、ボールの手応えはあった。 The residual impact the ball made on my hands is still stinging. 寝てはいられない。 As much as I'd like to, I probably shouldn't just lay here. 立ちあがって前を見る。 I stand up and look around. ボールは司のほうへポテポテと転がっていた。 The ball is slowly bouncing in Tsukasa's direction. 【孝平】「くそっ」 Kouhei: Shit... ボールめがけて走る。 I run towards the ball. シュートされる前にキャッチだ。 I need to grab it before he can take a second shot. 【司】「よーし、い根性だ」 Tsukasa: Alright... good effort! 司も突っ込んできた。 Tsukasa is also running towards it. 俺が先か、司が先か── I can't tell which one of us is going to get there first... 一瞬で距離がつまる。 In an instant, the distance between us closes. 【司】「っっ！」！」 Tsukasa: !! その瞬間、信じられないことが起こった。 In that moment, something unbelievable occurs. 横合いから、もうひとつボールが飛び込んできたのだ。 From my flank, I see a second ball come out of no where. 【孝平】「待てっ！」！」 Kouhei: Wait! 【司】「知るかーーーっ」 Tsukasa: No way! 地面に滑り込み、もうひとつのボールをキャッチ。 Sliding across the ground, I catch the second ball. ごうっとすごい音をたて、ボールが頭の脇を通り過ぎていった。 With a loud whoosh, Tsukasa's shot passes just barely over my head. ホイッスルが鳴り響く。 A whistle reverberates in the air. ３点目か…。…。 Three goals... ま、しょうがない。 Well, no helping it. 【司】「おい、どうした？」？」 Tsukasa: Hey... what happened? 頭の上で司の声がする。 I hear Tsukasa's voice over me. 【孝平】「いや……だいじょぶ」 Kouhei: No... its fine. ゆらりと立ちあがり、腕の中のものを見せる。 Standing up shakily, I look at the object in my arms. …。…。 ... 【司】「ウサギ？」？」 Tsukasa: A rabbit? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. ウサギの雪丸だった。 It's the rabbit named Yukimaru. 何が起きているのかわからないのか、赤い目で不思議そうに俺を見る。 As if nothing just happened, it stares at me with unblinking red eyes. 【司】「どっから来たんだ？」？」 Tsukasa: Where did he come from? 【孝平】「礼拝堂だ」 Kouhei: The Chapel. 【司】「礼拝堂？　？　非常食か？」？」 Tsukasa: The Chapel? What is he, emergency rations? 【孝平】「なんでそうなる」 Kouhei: Just how do you deduce that? 【孝平】「ともかく、ちょっと届けてくる」 Kouhei: Anyway, let's go bring him back. 【司】「礼拝堂は、昼休みと放課後しか人がいないぞ」 Tsukasa: No one is going to be there except during lunch break or after school. 【孝平】「マジか」 Kouhei: Seriously? 【司】「ああ。放課後まで頑張れ」 Tsukasa: Yeah. We'll just have to hold out until school ends. 【孝平】「つーか、なんで授業中に人がいないこと知ってんだ？」？」 Kouhei: Wait a second, why do you know there's not going to be anyone there during class? 【司】「野暮なこときくなよ」 Tsukasa: Don't ask stupid things like that. 【司】「じゃ、あとは任せた」 Tsukasa: I'll leave the rest to you. 【孝平】「放置かよ」 Kouhei: You're abandoning me? 【司】「悪い。もう２、３点取らんと配当が悪くてな」 Tsukasa: Sorry. I've got another two or three goals to make. 配当…。…。 Bastard... 【司】「ま、孝平がキーパーじゃなきゃ、あと５点は軽い」 Tsukasa: Well, without you as goalie, I can probably make another five goals. 【孝平】「お前、経験者だろ？　？　誰がキーパーでも同じだ」 Kouhei: You're way too good at this game. It doesn't matter who's goalie, the outcome would be the same. 【司】「そうでもない。お前、いスジしてるよ」 Tsukasa: Don't sell yourself short. You're a damn good goalie. 【孝平】「ありがとよ」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【司】「じゃーな」 Tsukasa: Later. とグラウンドに戻った司は、あっという間に１点取っていた。 With that, Tsukasa returns to the field and scores again in an instant. 【陽菜】「わあ、かわいね」 Haruna: Waa~ how cute! 【陽菜】「このウサギ、どうしたの？」？」 Haruna: What happened with that rabbit? ざっと説明する。 I explain the whole thing. 【孝平】「で、６時間目は面倒見なきゃならないらしい」 Kouhei: So, that's why I have to take care of him until sixth period. 【陽菜】「ね、ちょっと抱いてみてい？」？」 Haruna: May I please hold him for a second? 【陽菜】「抱き方とかあるのかな？」？」 Haruna: I wonder if he'll let me hold him.? 【孝平】「あったような、なかったような」 Kouhei: Maybe he will, maybe he won't... 【陽菜】「じゃあ、撫でるだけにしておくね」 Haruna: Well then, I'll just pet him. 【陽菜】「……うわあ、柔らかい」 Haruna: Uwaa~, he's so soft... 陽菜が歓声をあげる。 She says with a cheerful voice. 【司】「授業中はどうするんだ？」？」 Tsukasa: What are you going to do during class? ウサギをゴールに突き刺そうとした男が現れた。 The guy who nearly kicked the rabbit through the goal appears. 【孝平】「んー、ー、とりあえず俺の膝の上を予定」 Kouhei: Hrmm... I guess I'll just hold him on my lap. 【司】「大丈夫か？」？」 Tsukasa: Will that be okay? 【孝平】「さあ」 Kouhei: Who knows... 【孝平】「なあ紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Hey, Kuze-san. 後ろの席に話しかける。 I talk to the girl in the seat behind me. 【孝平】「見ないふりしといてくれな」 Kouhei: Can you help cover for me? 【桐葉】「かまわないけど」 Kiriha: I don't mind. 【孝平】「そうだ、紅瀬さんも少し撫でてみない？　？　この柔らかさは和むよ」 Kouhei: Oh yeah... do you want to try petting him a bit too? He's calmed down. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... すっと、紅瀬さんが手を伸ばし、ウサギの背中に触れる。 Quietly, Kuze-san stretched out her hand, gently placing it on the rabbit's back. なでりなでり She gently strokes it. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... なんか……雪丸が震えてるんだが？ Wait... is Yukimaru trembling? 【桐葉】「柔らかそうね」 Kiriha: It looks very soft. 【孝平】「それは、触る前に言うセリフだ」 Kouhei: Isn't that what you say before petting it? 【桐葉】「おいしいのよ、ウサギ汁」 Kiriha: It's very delicious you know... rabbit soup, that is. 【桐葉】「学食のメニューにはないようだけれど」 Kiriha: It's not on the school cafeteria menu, but... 雪丸がマッサージ器のように振動している。 Yukimaru begins to shake like a handheld massager. 人間語がわかるはずはないから……紅瀬さんのオーラか？ It doesn't have a human level understanding... maybe its just Kuze-san's aura? 【孝平】「ま、まあ、とにかくよろしく！」！」 Kouhei: A... anyway, thanks for your help! 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. ──６時間目は、雪丸が粗相しないよう祈ることにした。 Until sixth period, I hope Yukimaru doesn't do anything foolish. 紅瀬さんの発言が効いたのか、雪丸は静かに６時間目をやり過ごした。 I don't know if it was an effect of what Kuze-san said or not, but Yukimaru was utterly silent until sixth period. 抱きながらその健闘をたえつ、礼拝堂に向かう。 Praising him for his restraint while holding him in my arms, I face the Church. 【白】「ゆきまるっ！」！」 Shiro: Yukimaru!! 礼拝堂が見えてきたと思ったら、小さいシスターさんが飛びついてきた。 While looking at the Church and thinking, a little Sister runs into me. 【孝平】「ああ、やっぱり雪丸だよね」 Kouhei: Yup, I thought it might be Yukimaru. 【孝平】「見つけたから、帰してあげようと思って」 Kouhei: I thought it'd be nice to return him when I saw him. 【白】「あ、あ…」…」 Shiro: Ah.... ah.... 【孝平】「あ？」？」 Kouhei: Ah? 【白】「ありがとうございます！　！　ありがとうございます！」！」 Shiro: Thank you so very much! Thank you so very much!! 泣いた。 She's crying. こまで喜んでもらえるとは思わなかったので、ちょっと驚く。 I didn't think she would be this delighted, I'm a bit taken aback. 【孝平】「じゃ、俺はこれで」 Kouhei: Well, I should be going... そう言って帰ろうとしたら…… With that said, I start to leave. 袖を、いつの間にかつかまれていた。 She catches my sleeve and tugs me to a stop. 【白】「あの、よろしかったらお茶でも飲んでいってください」 Shiro: Um... if you'd like, please come in and have some tea with us. 【シスター天池】「あら、支倉君。どうしたのかしら？」？」 Sister Amaike: Ara~, Hasekura-kun. What brings you here I wonder? かいつまんで事情を話す。 I explain the situation. 【シスター天池】「まあ、それはありがとうございました」 Sister Amaike: Well, thank you very much for that. 【シスター天池】「床に隙間があって、そこから穴を掘って逃げたみたいなんです」 Sister Amaike: There's an opening above one of the alcoves, apparently he escaped through that hole. 自由への逃走か。 Escaping to freedom, huh? お前も頑張ったんだな、雪丸。 You did your best, didn't you, Yukimaru. しかし自由であるということは、自分の身を自分で守らなくてはならないということだ。 If you want to be free, you have to find a way to protect yourself, you know? お前、ゴールネットに突き刺さるところだったんだぞ。 After all, you nearly got punted through a pair of goal posts before I saved you. 【孝平】「無事でよかったです」 Kouhei: I'm happy he's safe now. 【孝平】「もう少しでウサギ汁になるところだったんで」 Kouhei: If I had been a little slower, he would have become rabbit soup. 【白】「ウサギ汁…」…」 Shiro: Rabbit soup... お茶をもったま、白ちゃんはカタカタ震えていた。 Shiro-chan's hands tremble at the thought, making the tea cups clatter. 【孝平】「冗談だから」 Kouhei: I'm only joking. 【白】「は、はい」 Shiro: I... I see. 白ちゃんに冗談はやめといたほうがよさそうだ。 Maybe it would be best to not making jokes like that to Shiro-chan. 【白】「あれ？　？　支倉先輩、血が」 Shiro: Eh? Hasekura-senpai, you have blood on... 見ると、手の甲にかさぶたができていた。 Looking, I can see a scab forming on the back of my hand. まだちょっと出血している。 Once again, I'm bleeding. 体育で、何度も地面を転がってたしな。 During gym class, I hit the ground many times. 【孝平】「大したことないよ」 Kouhei: It's nothing important. 【白】「でも、あの、心配です」 Shiro: But... um... I'm concerned. 【シスター天池】「消毒くらいはしておいた方がいですよ」 Sister Amaike: It would be best to disinfect it, no? 【シスター天池】「東儀さん、救急箱を」 Sister Amaike: Tougi-san, please go get the first aid kit. 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro: Alright! 白ちゃんは小走りに奥へと消えていった。 Shiro-chan vanishes deeper into the Church at a trot. 治療が終ったころ、来客があった。 After the medical treatment is over, another guest arrives. 【征一郎】「こんにちは、シスター」ー」 Seiichirou: Good afternoon, Sister. 【シスター天池】「こんにちは、東儀さん」 Sister Amaike: Good afternoon, Tougi-san. 【征一郎】「ああ、支倉もいたのか」 Seiichirou: Aah... Hasekura is also here. 【孝平】「あ、こんにちは」 Kouhei: Yeah... good afternoon. 一瞬、東儀先輩にじろりと見られた気がした。 For a second, I felt like looking at Tougi-sempai. なんだろう？ I wonder why? 【征一郎】「白、もう少し監督生室にも顔を出せよ」 Seiichirou: Shiro, you should show your face in the Prefect's Building more often. 【白】「あ、はい。兄さま」 Shiro: Ah... yes, I will, Nii-sama. 【孝平】「手伝いしてるの？」？」 Kouhei: Is she helping you out there? 【白】「いえ、私も役員なんです」 Shiro: No, I am also an officer. 【孝平】「え？　？　入学したばかりだよね？」？」 Kouhei: Eh? You just entered school, right? 【征一郎】「ああ、君は転校生だったな」 Seiichirou: Aah... you're a transfer student. 【征一郎】「選挙は事後の信任投票だけなんだ。あとは、監督生室にいるのが役員になる」 Seiichirou: Election requires merely a vote of confidence. After that, you become an officer. 【征一郎】「しかし、白は監督生室が苦手らしくてね」 Seeiichirou: Even still, Shiro isn't very good at being a Prefect. と、白ちゃんの頭を撫でる。 With that, he pets Shiro-chan's head. 【シスター天池】「まだ緊張してるんですよ」 Sister Amaike: She's still too nervous. 【シスター天池】「ゆっくり慣れていけばよいではないですか。ね、東儀さん」 Sister Amaike: It's best if she slowly becomes accustomed to it, right Tougi-san? 【征一郎】「ええ、それはそうですが」 Seiichirou: Yes... that's true, but... 心底、心配そうにしている。 Deep down, I feel worried for her. 【孝平】「それじゃ俺はこれで。お茶ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: Well then, I should be taking my leave now. Thank you very much for the delicious tea. シスター天池と東儀先輩に頭を下げる。 I bow my head to Sister Amaike and Tougi-senpai. 【白】「外までお送りします」 Shiro: I'll walk with you to the door. 【白】「本当にありがとうございました」 Shiro: I thank you truly from the bottom of my heart. ぴょこん、と頭をさげる白ちゃん。 She bobs her head quickly. 【孝平】「こっちこそ、これ、ありがとう」 Kouhei: And I thank you as well. 貼られた絆創膏を指さす。 I look to the band-aid on my neatly patched wound. 【白】「…」…」 Shiro: ... 【孝平】「……どした？」？」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 【白】「支倉先輩は、生徒会に入るんですか？」？」 Shiro: Hasekura-senpai, are you joining the student council? 【孝平】「ぶほっ」 Kouhei: Wha? 【孝平】「ど、どこからそんな話が」 Kouhei: Where did you hear something like that? 【白】「いえ、ちらっとそんな話を聞いただけです」 Shiro: It's just something I heard by accident... 【白】「あ、あの…」…」 Shiro: Ah.. um... 【白】「支倉先輩が入ってくれるなら、私も嬉しいです」 Shiro: If Hasekura-senpai were to join, I would be very happy. 爆弾発言を残して去っていった。 With that bombshell announcement, she leaves. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 俺が生徒会に入る？ Me, joining the student council? ちらっと聞いたって、どこで聞いたんだ？ Accidentally heard... accidentally heard where? 白ちゃんは役員ってことだし、きっと他の生徒会の人から聞いたんだよな。 Shiro-chan is an officer, so she almost certainly heard it from another student council member. とすると、近いうちにお呼びがかるってことか？ And if so, does that mean they'll be asking me soon? 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... あのメンバーの中でやってくのは大変そうだ。 I'd imagine being a member of that sort of thing would be very demanding. スゴ腕揃いってのは、あながちウソじゃないみたいだし。 It's definitely an extremely influential organization. なによりもまず会長がいる。 More importantly than anything else, there's the president to consider. 彼のヤバさは身に染みてわかったつもりだ。 A sense of danger rushes through my body at the thought. まともにつきあってたら、遠からず胃に穴が開く気がする。 If I am that close to him, I feel I would be in eminent danger. あとは副会長。 There's also the vice president. 一目惚れがないってのはわかった。 She certainly didn't fall in love with me at first sight, that much I know. …。…。 ... 【孝平】「……あれ？」？」 Kouhei: ... huh? なんか忘れてる。 I'm forgetting something. 副会長が一目惚れしてないってことは── About love at first sight with the vice president... はじめて会ったときから、ずっと避けられてるのはなんなんだ？ Just why has she been avoiding me since we first met? 結局、振り出しに戻ってるじゃないか。 In the end, it all comes back to that one question. 夕食を終えて部屋に戻る。 After dinner, I return to my room. 今日もお茶会が開かれるのだろう。 I think we're having a tea party. とすれば、確かめねばならないことがある。 Anyway, there's one thing I have to check. かなでさんと陽菜が、どこから俺の部屋に入っているのか。 How exactly do Kanade-san and Haruna get into my room? 部屋の明かりを消す。 I turn off the lights. 俺は、ベッドの布団の中で息を潜めた。 I lay hidden among the blankets on my futon, while concealing my breath... 待ち伏せだ。 ...waiting in ambush. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... ………。………。 ......... かたん *thump* ほんのわずかな物音。 I hear a small sound. どこから聞こえた？ Where did it come from? …。…。 ... かたかたかた *thump thump thump* ベランダか？ My balcony? しゅた *unlatch* …。…。 ... からからから *roll open* ベランダの扉が開けられる。 The door to my balcony opens. 俺はベッドを飛び出し、部屋の明かりをつけた。 As I sit up on my bed, something comes through the door. 【かなで】「やほー！　ー！　こーへー！」ー！」 Kanade: Yoo hoo! Kou~hei! 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん、ごめんね。おじゃまします」 Haruna: Ah, Kouhei-kun. Sorry about the intrusion! 【孝平】「ベランダから勝手に人の部屋に入るな！」！」 Kouhei: Don't just break into people's rooms! 【かなで】「えー、ー、横暴だ横暴だ！」！」 Kanade: Eeh... Don't be so mean! 【孝平】「それはこっちのセリフです！」！」 Kouhei: And breaking into other people's rooms is nice? 【孝平】「それに陽菜！　！　謝りながら『おじゃまします』って、悪いと思ってないだろ」 Kouhei: Haruna! To just casually apologize while letting yourself in, you don't think you're doing anything bad either, do you? 【陽菜】「しゅん」 Haruna: Um... 【かなで】「ひなちゃんをいじめるなー」ー」 Kanade: Don't tease Hina-chan! 【孝平】「いじめてない！」！」 Kouhei: I'm not teasing! 【司】「おー、ー、今日もやるんだろ？」？」 Tsukasa: Oh, we're doing it again today, right? 【司】「なんだ、さっそく盛り上がってるな」' Tsukasa: I see it's already getting pretty exciting around here. 【孝平】「聞いてくれよ司」 Kouhei: Listen, Tsukasa, it's not like that... 二人の傍若無人な振る舞いについて話す。 I explain the two girl's audacity to him. 【司】「なるほど、わかった」 Tsukasa: I see. 【司】「孝平が、この部屋に、見られたくないものを隠していることが」 Tsukasa: In other words, in this room, you've got some items you'd like to keep concealed. 【かなで】「なにー！」ー！」 Kanade: What's this~? 【かなで】「こーへー、ー、いつの間にそんな悪い子にっ」 Kanade: Kouhei! Since when did you become such a bad child! 【陽菜】「男の子だもん、しょうがないよお姉ちゃん」 Haruna: He's a boy, there's no helping it, Onee-chan. 【孝平】「ちょっと待て！」！」 Kouhei: Wait a second! 【孝平】「いつの間にか、何もかもが事実にされてしまうのは納得いかん」 Kouhei: When did something become the truth just because you guys agree on it? 【司】「それでは単刀直入に聞く」 Tsukasa: Well then, let's ask you directly. 【司】「この部屋に、二人に見られて困るものはあるか？」？」 Tsukasa: Is there anything in this room that you don't want these two to see? 【司】「『答えない』という回答もアリとしよう」 Tsukasa: You can refuse to answer if you want to. む…… Grr... いや、そりゃ見られたくないもの一つや二つはある。 There's a thing or two around that I probably shouldn't let them find. しかし、「ある」と言ってしまうのも敗北感が漂うな。 But if I say 'there is', it feels like a defeat somehow. 【孝平】「あー…」ー…」 Kouhei: Ah... 【孝平】「じゃあ、『答えない』で」 Kouhei: Then, I'll refuse to answer. 【司】「あるんだとさ」 Tsukasa: See? There is. 【かなで】「そっかー」ー」 Kanade: I see... 【陽菜】「仕方ないよ」 Haruna: No helping it. 【孝平】「人の話を聞け！」！」 Kouhei: Listen to people's answers! 俺の憤慨は脇に置かれ、お茶会が始まった。 I push my resentment onto the back burner as we start the tea party. 恒例になりつあるのが少し気になる。 I'm starting to like this ritual. さっきの件は、俺のいない時に部屋に出入りするのは禁止。 Just a second ago, I placed a ban on entering the room when I'm not inside. ただし、ベランダからの行き来はアリということで収まった。 But they can still enter through the balcony if they want. 【かなで】「こーへーが風邪で寝込んでたら、上の部屋から助けに来るからね」 Kanade: If you're ever in bed from a cold, we can come from the room above to save you. 【孝平】「事前に電話をくれば」 Kouhei: Just make sure to call me in advance, okay? 【かなで】「えっ、寝込んでるところを起こしちゃまずいでしょー」ー」 Kanade: Eh? But it would be bad if we woke you up while you were resting to get better, right? 【孝平】「汗をふいてるとこだったらどうすんですか！」！」 Kouhei: What are you going to do if I'm naked in the process of wiping all the sweat off myself? 【かなで】「もちろん手伝うよ！」！」 Kanade: I'd help out! だめだ。 She's hopeless. この人には俺、男だと思われてないんではなかろうか。 Does she want me to think of her as a fellow male? 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: Ah. 【司】「そういやさっき、廊下をうろうろしてる女の子がいたぞ」 Tsukasa: Oh, that's right. Just before I came in, I saw an aimlessly wandering girl out in the hall. 【司】「この部屋のプレートをじっと見てたけど」 Tsukasa: She was looking at the name plate on this room very carefully. 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ? 【孝平】「ちょっと見てみる」 Kouhei: I'll go look. 玄関に向かい、ドアスコープから外を見る。 Turning to the door, I look out the peephole. 目が合った。 I can see an eye. 中をのぞき込んでいる。 Everything else is covered up by her peeping face. ……白ちゃんじゃないか。 ... isn't that Shiro-chan? 【白】「わっ」 Shiro: Uwa~! 【孝平】「やあ、どうしたの？」？」 Kouhei: Hey... what's up? 【白】「あ、支倉先輩」 Shiro: Ah... Hasekura-senpai. 【白】「あの、その、実は」 Shiro: Ah... um... the truth is... 【かなで】「お客さんー？」ー？」 Kanade: A guest? 【陽菜】「中に入ってもらったらどうかな」 Haruna: Why don't you let her in? 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【孝平】「いま、友達とお茶会してるんだけど、一緒にどう？」？」 Kouhei: I'm having a tea party with some friends, would you like to join us? 【白】「え、えと…」…」 Shiro: Well... um... きょろきょろしている。 She's wavering. 【孝平】「女の子もいるから、大丈夫だよ」 Kouhei: There's some other girls, you'll be fine. 【白】「でも」 Shiro: But... どうも勇気が出ないようだ。 Looks like she doesn't quite have the courage. 【孝平】「ほら」 Kouhei: Look. 白ちゃんの手を取り、部屋に入れる。 Taking Shiro-chan's hand, I guide her into the room. 【陽菜】「こんにちは」 Haruna: Good evening. 【かなで】「やっほー」ー」 Kanade: Yaa~hoo! 【白】「こ、こんにちは」 Shiro: G... good evening. 【陽菜】「こっちに座って」 Haruna: You can sit here. 【白】「ありがとうございます」 Shiro: Thank you very much. 【司】「孝平の知り合い？」？」 Tsukasa: An acquaintance of yours, Kouhei? 【孝平】「ああ、東儀白ちゃん」 Kouhei: Yes, her name is Tougi Shiro-chan. 【陽菜】「東儀って…」…」 Haruna: Tougi... 【孝平】「うん、生徒会の東儀先輩の妹さんで、今年４年生」 Kouhei: Yeah, she's the student council Tougi-senpai's younger sister, now a fourth year. 【孝平】「……でよかったよな？」？」 Kouhei: Did I get that right? 【白】「はい、よろしくお願いします」 Shiro: Yes. Pleased to meet everyone. 【孝平】「教会でシスター天池の手伝いをしてるんだ」 Kouhei: She helps out Sister Amaike down at the Chapel. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、ローレル・リングに入ってるの？」？」 Haruna: Then, you're a member of the Laurel Ring? 【白】「はい。前期課程から入っています」 Shiro: Yes. I joined during the first term. 【かなで】「ローレル・リングは人が少ないからね～A～A貴重な人材だよ」 Kanade: The Laurel Ring doesn't have enough members, right? Every member counts now. 【白】「はい、なかなか人が増えなくて」 Shiro: Yes... our numbers are decreasing... 【かなで】「まるちゃん、いっつもヘコんでるもんね」 Kanade: Maru-chan is always drowning in work... 【白】「まる？」？」 Shiro: Maru? 【陽菜】「え～ﾆね、シスターの…」…」 Haruna: Well, you see... it's Sister... 【孝平】「いや、白ちゃんは染めない方が」 Kouhei: Shiro doesn't need to know that. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna: I suppose so. 【かなで】「あ、わたしはキング・オブ・寮長ね、知ってる？」？」 Kanade: And I'm the King of Dorm Managers. You know me? 【白】「はい、悠木かなで先輩ですね」 Shiro: Yes, you're Yuuki Kanade-senpai, right? 【かなで】「ぶっぶー、ー、あれは芸名なんだ」 Kanade: *bzzt* That's only my stage name. 【白】「？」？」 Shiro: ?? 【かなで】「真の名前は、マドリガルかなで」 Kanade: My true name is Lyrical Kanade! 【白】「？」？」 Shiro: ?? 【司】「完全においてかれてるぞ」 Tsukasa: She actually believed you, you know. 【陽菜】「あの、悠木かなでが本名だからね」 Haruna: Well, Yuuki Kanade is her real name. 【白】「あ、そうなんですか」 Shiro: Ah... I see. やっぱり騙しちゃだめな人だ。 As I thought, Shiro is a gullible person. 【陽菜】「私は悠木陽菜。寮長の妹で美化委員をやってるんだよ」 Haruna: My name is Yuuki Haruna. I'm our dorm leader's younger sister, and a member of the Beautification Committee. 【白】「よろしくお願いします」 Shiro: Nice to meet you. 【司】「俺は司。帰宅部だ」 Tsukasa: I'm Tsukasa, "Go Home" Club member. 【白】「あ、は、はい」 Shiro: Ah... y-yes... 見るからに怯えている。 She's pretty terrified of him. 外見にインパクトあるからな。 His appearance has that sort of effect on people. 【孝平】「ところで、俺に何か用があったの？」？」 Kouhei: By the way, did you have some reason for coming here? 【白】「あの」 Shiro: Well... 【白】「今日は、雪丸を見つけてきてくださって、ありがとうございました」 Shiro: I wanted to thank you for finding Yukimaru for me today. ごそごそと、持ってきたトートバッグから本を取り出す。 Rummaging around, she pulls a book out of her school bag. ウサギの本だ。 It's a book about rabbits. 【白】「実は、ウサギってとても骨が弱いんです」 Shiro: The truth is, rabbits are very fragile. 【白】「抱き方とかも、気をつけなくちゃいけなくって…」…」 Shiro: Even when you're just hold them, if you're not careful... 【孝平】「これに書いてあるの？」？」 Kouhei: Did you write this? 【白】「はい、そうです」 Shiro: Yes, that's right. 本を受け取る。 I take the book. 『ウサギのいる暮らし』という題名だった。 “Living with Rabbits” is the title. ぱらぱらと見ると、ウサギの扱い方について、図解などでわかりやすく書いてある本のようだ。\ Flipping through the pages, I see it's instructions on how to take care of a rabbit, complete with illustrations and easy to understand explanations. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: Thank you. 【白】「いえ、雪丸をかわいがってくれる人が増えるのは、嬉しいです」 Shiro: No, I'm happy that there is one more person looking after Yukimaru now. 白ちゃんは、ぱあぁっと明るい顔になって喜んだ。 I'm glad to see Shiro-chan's obviously happy expression. 【陽菜】「白ちゃんは、紅茶にする？　？　コーヒー？　ー？　緑茶？」？」 Haruna: Shiro-chan, would you like black tea? Coffee? Green tea? 【白】「では緑茶を…」…」 Shiro: Then, I'll take green tea... 【陽菜】「いいよいよ、淹れてあげるね」 Haruna: Sounds good, I'll pour it. 【かなで】「今日のお茶請けは、じゃーん！」！」 Kanade: Today's tea cake is... taa daa! 【かなで】「きんつばでーす」 Kanade: Kintsuba! (Kintsuba is a Japanse style confectionery treat made from flour and grain bean paste). 【白】「わ、わたし、きんつばは大好きです」 Shiro: I... I really love kintsuba. 【かなで】「おお！　！　わたし、ナイスチョイス！」！」 Kanade: Ooh! What a nice choice by me! 今日は和風なお茶会だった。 Today is a Japanese style tea party. 【白】「あ、わたし、そろそろ…」…」 Shiro: Ah... I... should get going soon.... 【かなで】「えー」ー」 Kanade: Ehhhh? 【陽菜】「でも、もう１時だし」 Haruna: But, it's only 11 PM, so... 【白】「寝る前に、兄さまから電話があることが多いので」 Shiro: Before I go to bed, I need to return the many calls Nii-sama has sent me. 【司】「監視とは厳しいな」 Tsukasa: Under strict surveillance, huh. 【白】「いえ、わたしを心配してくれてるんだと思います」 Shiro: No, he's just concerned for my sake. 【孝平】「わかった。送っていかなくても大丈夫？」？」 Kouhei: Gotcha. Will you be alright getting out on your own? 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. 【かなで】「今度は、しろちゃんも自分のカップを持っておいでよ！」！」 Kanade: Next time, make sure you bring your own cup, Shiro-chan!. 【陽菜】「お友達を呼んでもいからね」 Haruna: Feel free to invite a friend as well. 【白】「わかりました」 Shiro: Understood. 白ちゃんは嬉しそうにうなずいた。 Shiro-chan looks delighted. Category:ChuuTranslations